One Step Forward
by lunartosolar
Summary: One small girl, two elf lords, and an adventure. Much is needed to change and shift lives, and is done by an unlikely being.
1. Introductions

NOTES: Hi guys! First story I've ever wrote, so take it easy on me! Mir's thoughts are in italic. An idea popped in my head and I needed to write it out. Updates will be weekly or biweekly.

 **EDIT: I went through and proofread and extended some scenes a bit. 1/30/17**

"Mir, Mir, come, you must come quickly!" Mir ran at the terrified tone, skidding into the doorframe as she did so. Her mom stood in the middle of the bedroom, a small pack of belongings piled on a threadbare blanket and her infant sister held in shaking arms. "You must be quick, and find your father. Mir, my sweet girl, run as fast as you can. Tell him they are waiting." _They? Who's they? Why is she so scared?_

She ran as fast as her short legs would take her, her brown braids whipping around her face. Heading to the most likely spot where father spent most of his time, she wrenched the door open. Glancing inside, she noted his tools were still on the counter, and woodwork left untouched. Sprinting in the direction of the barn, she scanned in there, spotting her father in the corner, digging into the ground. "Father? Father? Mother called for you, she said someone was waiting? Who?" Her father glanced in Mir's general direction.

His lips pressed firmly together. "No one, Mir, go take Laye for a walk," He replied. Mir did as she was told, calling Laye, who trotted obediently behind, the brown ears flapping with every step. _Why is mama acting so funny? Papa is acting like himself. I wonder why mama packed so much stuff, are we going on a picnic?_ They distanced themselves, staying within the borders of their village but descending into the surrounding vegetation. Sitting herself at the base of the tree, Mir played with the ends of her braids, while the pup sniffed around, nose to the ground, bounding through bushes and tall grass. Laye sneezed and thumped on the ground beside Mir. Scratching her ears absentmindedly, Mir put her head in her hands, bored.

Suddenly, Laye cocked her ears and sat up on her haunches. She lifted her muzzle and growled. A deep growl, unlike any other noise Mir had ever heard from that sweet, carefree dog. Mir stood, her instincts on alert and legs shaking, knees knocking. Laye shot out, running through the trees. Mir ran after her, dodging as many prickly plants as she could. A small yelp echoed before a silence descended on the forest.

"Faye? Faye, you silly dog, come here!" Mir yelled, skidding to a stop at the ghastly sight before her. She screamed, unable to process what was happening. A large, muscled dark being stood over her precious family dog, making sputtering noises, and speaking in a language, unfamiliar to Mir. The being was so ugly and smelled so horrendous that Mir held her nose. At the sound of her scream, that, that THING turned it's head, smiling with blackened teeth, and yellow eyes. It laughed and cocked it's head, a rusted, spiked sword rising as it took a step. Mir was frightened, more frightened than when her father tanned her hide for touching the hot coals, more frightened than when a fellow man stole their goat and shot an arrow inches from her head. She stood there, quivering. As the thing came closer, a gurgling laugh in it's throat as it approached her, Mir bolted.

She ran, her legs pumping as adrenaline raced through her body. She was smacked and scratched by brambles as she threw herself forward, praying she could make enough distance between herself and that monster. Breaking branches reminded her that that being was making chase, whooping and making a ruckus. Seeing a encampment of wild brambles, Mir slid in it, ensuring she got far enough that the bushes above her would block the weapon's swing and far enough that the being couldn't reach her.

A low grumble was heard by the opening, as two guttural voices joined in, making a trio of them. "Ghar, 'er waitin for you, ya know," one said. The original replied with a shit eating grin, "Well boys, got a treat for ya tonight. Over 'er is a little girl, meat on tonight!" All three laughed, their voices chilling. Mir trembled, ever mindful to keep herself as hidden as possible. She then curled in a ball weeping silently. _What did I do to deserve this? Where's mother? Father? Faye?_

A commotion ended as soon as it began. Swords whistled through the air, and quiver strings were being notched and pulled, faster than Mir's eyes could follow. One of the three lay on the ground by the thicket with an arrow tip poking through the top of it's head. Groans were cut off abruptly, a sudden squelching sound, and oppressive silence blanketed the scenery. Mir kept as quiet as she could clenching her teeth together and willing herself to not let any noise escape. Much to her dismay, she let out small sob and clasped her hands in front of her mouth. Two pairs of smooth leather booted feet turned her way, stepping to where she hid, graceful symbols etched by the laces, their footsteps silent. _Where'd the other two things go? These shoes don't look like theirs. How are these steps making no noise? Please oh please don't eat me!_


	2. Two of the same

A face appeared, raven hair pulled back, pale, with dark brows and storm blue eyes. The figure crouched, extending a hand to her as he did so, the movement fluid , like water brushing through a river. "Hi, little one. Come here, the orcs are gone."

Mir eyed his hand and edged towards a small back opening in the bramble thicket. She carefully slid out and bolted. In her hurry she failed to notice a man standing beside the back opening. Strong hands caught her as she tried to escape. As soon and the hands made contact with her, she thrashed, trying to escape the confines of those hands. _They're going to get me too! I have to run! RUN!_

In a last ditch effort, Mir bit the hands holding her. They loosened their grasp, enough for her to dart away. In her hurry, she realized her ankle hurt, really hurt. Enough for her to tumble and fall face first into the dirt. She laid there for a second, in disbelief and pain. Gaining her senses enough she screamed when the hands grabbed her again, more firm and careful to stay out of the range of her small, blunt teeth. "Don't eat me, don't eat me," she sobbed.

"Eat you? Little one, why would we eat you?" the voices replied. She looked up to see double. Blanching, she shrunk, confused and dazed. "Ah, brother, she's never seen a twin, she must have thought we were orcs." Mir shifted her eyes between the two, both on one knee closer to her height. The one with his hair pulled back spoke in shushed tones to her, like one would a spooked horse. "We slew those orcs, sweet one, no harm will come to you now. We can see you have injuries; may we have your permission to help you?" Mir quietly thought and answered, with a timid nod. The one who spoke stood, and motioned the other to bring her through the trees.

After a few minutes of walking they stopped and gently set her down, one going to a pile of bags, the other starting a fire. Mir looked around, still terrified and shook, tremors racing through her body. The one tending to the now present fire walked over, and crouched bringing a hand to the scratches on her arms. "Brother bring a blanket, and the mint salve, please." The other offered no response as continued rummaging was heard behind where Mir sat. "Now, my name is Elladan, small one, and the one with his hair in side braids is Elrohir. We will help you to the best of our ability. What happened to you?" Mir watched him for a moment, and decided he would not hurt her. She relayed what happened, from her father to the beings chasing after her.

As she told Elladan the story, Elrohir came up and sat to her front right, supplies in his hands. Handing a bowl to his brother he set a kettle on the fire, a small stand suspending it above. They sat, listening to her quiet words as the water boiled. Elrohir added a few herbs to the steaming water as Mir finished. She sat in silence, shifting herself to make herself more comfortable. As she did, the movement jostled her injured ankle causing her to wince. The twins missed nothing, noting her expression and the ankle rapidly swelling with a deep bruise forming.

Elladan reached for her ankle, as he did, Mir flinched and tried to scuttle away. He withdrew his hand and asked in a soothing tone, "May we tend to your ankle? I know it must pain you, little one."

She stared at him, with her doe like green eyes. Slowly she nodded, scooting closer to allow easier access. He grasped her ankle gently, poking and prodding. Mir hissed when he touched a particularly painful area. Elladan gestured for Elrohir to feel as well at the right side of her ankle where the bruising was the darkest. They both sat back, looking like two marble statues, beautiful and pure. She looked up at them, waiting.

They both spoke to each other in a lifting, beautiful language before turning to her and saying, "Sweet one, we believe your ankle is cracked in two places on your bone, and we would like to splint it to prevent further damage. Would you mind if one of us held you? For it will be painful."

Mir nodded quickly, for her ankle was starting to throb and make her irritable. She held her arms out as the one with braided hair, Elrohir lifted her into his lap. Elladan shifted so he was in front of her as Elrohir held her arms, restricting her movement.

She stiffened and turned her head into Elrohir's chest. Elladan shifted her ankle so it was in proper position, prodding the sides to ensure all bones were in their original positions and nothing was missed. He lightly put her foot on the forest floor, while reaching for a bowl behind him. He gently rubbed the oily substance on her aching feet ensuring the cuts and tears from the thorns would not get infected. He wrapped her foot in linen bandages with the splints on the side, making her foot feel heavy.

A sweet smell hit her nose, making her feel sleepy and relaxed. She could feel all the tension leaving her body as the scent seemed to envelop her. She grew drowsy, lightly dozing as she felt gentle hands applying paste to the cuts and scratches on her small arms and face. When they were finished Mir shook herself out of the daze and looked up at Elrohir, still holding her. She tried to rise, remembering about her father and mother, and little baby sister, and how the twins rescued her, while her family was still out there. At the sharp pain in her foot she sat back again leaning against Elrohir.

Elladan turned to her as he was tidying up the supplies and asked, "Young one, what is your name? Where is your parents?"

Mir timidly replied, "Father sent me away for a walk. I am Mir."

The brothers exchanged a glance over her head. "Could you perhaps show us your cottage?" Elrohir asked, rising with her in his arms. She nodded, pointing in the eastern direction, recognizing the ridge, behind which her father's favorite fishing spot lay, several hundred yards away from the trail to their cottage.

They headed there based on Mir's directions, thin whips of smoke curled around them. As they stepped closer, and closer the very air around them became hazy and made Mir's throat tickled. She grasped Elrohir's sleeve as a lifeline and felt the soft material under her fingers. Soon they arrived over the ridge. Smoke wafted over, the closer they got the thicker it was. Realizing that the place near her house was smoking Mir sat straight up. _Mama told me be careful with fire. It_ _gives off smoke and burns really fast._ A gust of wind gave Mir a better look at the cause of the smoke. A pile of bodies lay in their yard, one mounted on a thick stick.

NOTES: Hi guys! Gave another chapter a little earlier since I'm really enjoying writing. Leave a review, let me know how I'm doing.


	3. Surprises

NOTES: Hi everyone. My dear Beta will be reading my rough draft soon, as we both lead busy lives, but here it is. I will go back and edit any mistakes I missed when she isn't busy. I admit I'm falling in love with the characters! lol. As always leave a review and let me know how I'm doing.

Mir gasped, stunned. She opened her mouth to yell when a large hand covered her mouth before any sound could escape. Elrohir whispered

in her ear, "We mustn't make too much sound, if there are any orcs still around." He adjusted his grip on her, holding her so it wouldn't hinder his escape speed, if that moment came. They slowly advanced on her land, cautiously and quietly. As they came closer, Mir could see the outline of a face.

Elladan stalked ahead of the pair, while Elrohir turned with Mir in his arms, shielding her line of sight . She objected, wiggling in his arms. Elrohir was unrelenting, his arms a thick band of steel. She eventually settled, with a whispered reassurance from Elrohir this would be figured out, and she would be safe. She internally struggled with wanting comfort and wanting to act strong. _Papa always said to stay strong and make him proud. But, I'm scared and I want a hug, I wonder if braided hair will let me hug him, but I don't want to ask. I'm strong, just like Papa._

Elrohir turned before Mir could say anything and walking up to Elladan, who was staring at the figure on the stick. She knew that face, her wonderful papa, kind but stern, with lines around his mouth and wrinkles on the corners of his eyes. She screamed, but was quickly hushed by the twins. Elrohir turned Mir's head into his chest, attempting to divert her eyes. They quickly turned away, heading to the smoldering ashes and partially burned thick wooden beams that was once her cozy family home. Elladan bent down and retrieved a small opaque stone, that seemed to have an unworldly shimmer and glow. They all stared at the stone, Mir wracked her brain trying to figure out where she had seen that knew she had seen in once, before but couldn't figure out where.

Elladan spoke quietly to his brother, glancing at Mir as he did so. "Brother, we cannot linger here, soon it will become dark, and I do not trust this part of the lands at night." They both walked towards from where they came, Mir struggling in Elrohir's arms to get one last glance at where she lived her life. Her mind was strangely detached, like she should have been reacting more than she was, but she felt sluggish, and oddly exhausted. She laid her head on Elrohir's shoulder and sobbed.

 _Papa, I don't know what's happening, I don't know where mama or sister is, I'm tired, my foot hurts, I'm lonely._ All the thoughts in her head only made her sob harder. As they strode forward, she couldn't seem to run out of tears, or make herself stop crying. _Mama, don't be upset I'm crying, you told me my smile was beautiful and you never wanted to see me cry._

She sniffed, and looked up as a long whistle cut through her thoughts. A few seconds past and hoofbeats were heard in the horses appeared, not far from where Mir had saw the orcs. One was dark grey, with a white star on it's forehead, the other was pure jet black. Both were quite large to Mir, and seemed imposing and scary. She drew herself into Elrohir, curling up as small as she could make herself. He stroked her hair and stood next to one.

"This is Morn," Elrohir said gesturing to the black horse. Morn snorted in reply, the warm breath making Mir give a timid smile. "You can pet her before we leave," he encouraged. She laid a shaking hand on his velvety lips, as she lightly stroked his face. She withdrew her hands quickly as Morn stepped forward, excited from the attention. Elrohir spoke to the horse, "My friend, Mir will be riding with us today. Be polite." The hose looked at Elrohir, his big black orbs seemed to have an understanding.

 _The horse understands?_ Mir didn't understand how the horse knew but she was glad. Elrohir turned to his brother, and his horse. "The grey horse is Mith. He's a little more fiery, so do stay clear unless one of us is with you." Elladan nodded and stepped close to Mir, putting a hand on her head.

Looking into her eyes, he spoke,"We are bringing you to our father in hope that we can find who you are and the rest of your family." Mir shook her head.

"Papa alway told me we had no family, that it was only us. Mama's father didn't like us, that's what mama said." She nodded, reaffirming her statement. The twins exchanged a quick glance and nodded. Elrohir handed Mir to Elladan, then mounted his horse. Elladan handing Mir over and arranged her snugly in front of Elrohir, urging her to lean back against Elrohir, and keeping her ankle stable. She burrowed as close to Elrohir as she could, relishing in his body heat as the temperature around them was starting to decline. Elladan then mounted his own horse, his moments fluid and graceful.

Elrohir spoke to Mir softly, "If you feel the need to sleep, do so. We will be riding through the night." Both seemed on high alert once on the horse and Mir sensed an air of urgency. They started out in a trot and the eventual rhythmic motion plus the added trauma of her day set Mir off a fast track to sleep. She only knew the thud of the hoofbeats and Elrohir's constant heat on her back before she fell into a heavy sleep.

Mir wasn't sure how long she was asleep. Only that she woke up and it was light outside. She was laid on a light bedroll, covered with soft green cloak, that seemed to swallow her. She truly didn't pay attention to how tall the twins really were, and how small she was. Then again, everything seemed quite large to her.

Her thoughts seemed to wisp away as she realized she was alone. The fire was smoldering in the ashes, and there was no sign of the horses or twins. She struggled to stand, the shooting pain reverberated up her leg and she fell back with a gasp and cry. Suddenly, one of the twins dropped down from the trees silently, and Mir visibly jumped. Looking apologetic, he knelt beside her. She paled as he came closer, the fright of the appearance and the pain in her ankle building up.

"Mir, forgive me, I did not mean to scare you." She stared at him, focusing on the throbbing in her ankle, preventing her from saying anything.

After a few seconds, she whimpered, "It hurts," her voice wobbling piteously. She noticed the braided hair on the sides of his head and deducted it was Elrohir. "Hir, it hurts." A tear made it's way down her cheek, slowly, making Mir feel worse, and guilty for crying. _I'm strong, aren't I? I can cry sometimes. Oh but I don't want to cry._ Her conflicting thoughts made her burst into tears, the kind that brought shuddering breaths, and the loss of breathing through one's nose.

Elrohir shushed her making comforting noises as he gathered the tiny child in his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and his her face in his neck. She held on to him as strongly as she could, she needed someone to grasp. In her misery she never noticed the fire had started again, or a pot being stirred and kettle boiling. As she quieted down, she looked over to Elladan putting herbs in a small cup, and a few spoonfuls of honey being dropped in.

Elladan looked over at her and smiled, "Mir, we will give you something for the pain, and to help your ride be smoother. We are but another's day ride from our home, and our father will be able to help you." She sniffled and nodded, as Elladan walked over and picked her up from his brother. He walked with her and sat close to the fire, and reached for the cup. He blew on it to dispel some of the heat and proceeded to urge her to drink it. She obeyed, the taste still had a slight bitter taste but the honey set off the worst of it. She drank most of it and then clasped her hands over her mouth, refusing to drink any more.

Elladan could not keep a small smile from tugging the corners of his mouth. Children were just too precious sometimes, and reminded him of when he had to drink similar teas for injuries but ended up either trying to run away or outright refusing. But, in the end he knew she had to drink the whole cup because her ankle would end up paining her after the riding to be done today. She glared for a split second and realized that wasn't polite so she decided to pout. They both looked amused and one handed her the cup. She stared at the cup, dreading the taste, because as she had gotten to the bottom of the cup the taste had only become bitterer. She quickly drank it down, grimacing at the end. Handing the cup to Elladan she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Elrohir then ladled a small bowl of soup for her, handing the spoon over along with the soup. She quickly ate, savoring the taste, She felt a strand of hair waft towards her soup. Brushing it away from her food, she tucked a chunk of hair behind her ear. Both the twins glanced at her then did a double take at her ears. The exposed ear was pointed, not rounded. Mir was an elf.

DUN DUN DUN


	4. Beyond the horizon

Both the twins moved to kneel in front of Mir. "Who were your mother and father? Do you know their names?"

Mir nodded and replied, "Mama was named Beri something, her name was too long, and Papa was Durion." _Why are they looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong?_

Elladan took her gently by the hand and said, "How old are you?"

She counted on her fingers. _Ten and five makes…_ "I'm five ten. I mean ten five." They both glaced at each other, an unspoken communication seemed to pass through them. She twiddled and twisted her fingers nervously. They both seemed so rigid at that moment, and frightening. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked nervously. Elrohir took her other hand.

"No, no, little one, you did nothing wrong. We are just curious to see an elf so far outside our borders."

"Who's an elf? Mama used to read me stories of elves, but I didn't think they were real," she said curiously.

Both Elladan and Elrohir turned to her and showed their ears. Long and pointed. "Little one, we are elves, and so are you. Look at your ears," Elrohir replied.

"Mama said my ears were born like that and it just makes me a little different," Mir defended, feeling confused. Elrohir picked her up, seeing the confusion evident on her face.

"We will get to the bottom of this, Mir, don't worry," Elladan said from behind Mir, packing up their camp. He passed by Mir and Elrohir, attaching their belongings to the back of his horse. Elrohir walked up to Morn grazing on the edge of their camp and Morn raised his head, nickering and blowing warm air in Mir's face, making her giggle. He set Mir on the horse, and vaulted up quickly behind her, securing her in the same position as yesterday.

Mir looked behind her to see Elladan mounted and pulling up next to them. He gave a nod to his brother and smiled at Mir before both set a fast pace. She looked around as they passed their surroundings. Pine trees, ferns, oak trees, and others Mir had never seen before. Birds twittered overhead, and she could see squirrels and chipmunks keeping a safe distance away from the flashing hooves, the thudding a fine indicator to make animals stay out of the way. She smiled, feeling the wind blow through her hair.

As time passed she started to feel sleepy and laid her head back on Elrohir, feeling one silky black strand of hair tickle her check. She fell asleep with her hand wrapped around his hair.

She groggily woke up as she was shifted from one pair of hands to another, and was quickly patted back to sleep.

A throb in her ankle encouraged her to drift back into consciousness. She willed her eyes to open, to the view of cascading waterfalls and a long bridge leading up to gorgeous open houses, seemingly rutting out of the side of a mountain, almost like they were an extension of the mountains and landscape. Sunlight glinted off the white pillars of grand houses, and shadows cast into the depths of the house, preventing her from seeing inward. Mir could hear the sound of water burbling and water falling, and the distant splashes of water fowl. She gaped at the scene, her mouth wide open, amazed. Elladan, riding next to them on the narrow path chuckled at the expression on her face. The horses walked at a sedate pace, tired and ready to rest. They trotted after a few minutes, ever so eager to be home. Mir watched silently, both fascinated and afraid.

As they came closer people, or rather, elves, came into view. Some turned to see who was coming, others started at Mir, encased in Elrohir's arms on either side holding the horse's reins. She shrunk into Elrohir's arms, trying to make herself invisible, as they stopped in the middle of a courtyard, while several elves came to take the horses to the stables. One reached up for her, but stopped when Mir flinched. She started to grab her and pull to lift her when Mir turned and latched both her legs and arms onto Elrohir.

"Mir, won't you go with Leina? She will help change you and we will meet you afterwards, Elrohir suggested. Mir shook her head vigorously.

"No, I won't! When I left Papa he died, so I won't leave anymore!" Elrohir looked shocked, his mouth slightly open. Elladan turned at the outburst, stepping to lay a hand on Mir's head.

"How about this, little one. We walk together to get cleaned, and go see our father." Elladan then turned to an elf with long, dark hair and a stern face. "Good morning, Erestor, could you tell Ada we will be there in a few minutes?"

The stern elf nodded, took a glance at Mir, eyebrows furrowed, and turned to stalk off.

"He's scary," Mir whispered. Leina laughed and Mir looked at her, startled.

"We hear that a lot, child; he indeed looks very scary, but he has a good heart, and a special spot for children like you."

Mir scowled at being called a child. _Child? I like little one better. Only Hir and Dan can call me that. Their names are too long for me to try to say, I'll just call them that._ Leina held a small smile on her face and turned, leading them into the house, and through hallways with sets of doors on either side. Mir turned and twisted her head left and right trying to take it all in. The twins smirked at each other, enjoying her reaction. After a few minutes of walking they turned to a different wing, the decorations and inscriptions similar but more elaborate than before.

"This is the family wing, young one, both Elrohir and Elladan's rooms are here. Their sister and father was well."

Mir turned her head to look at Elrohir. "You have a sister?" she asked.

Elrohir smiled at her, and replied, "Yes. She is with our grandparents right now, but she is due back in a few months."

Mir nodded, filing the information in the back of her brain for later. They stopped at a dark brown door with intricate, and beautiful carvings on it. Elladan gave a nod to them, and stepped behind this door. Elrohir walked with Mir to the door next to his brother's. "This is my room, little one. Would you be okay with sitting with Leina until I come out?"

 _Would I be okay? I'm strong right? I don't want them to think I'm a baby!_ She tentatively nodded, but added, "Don't be too long!"

Elrohir transferred her to Leina and said, "Be aware of her ankle, and Mir I'll be back in just a minute." He then went into his room and closed the door. An awkward silence ensued but as they waited Mir realized that Leina was more comfortable to be held by than the twins. Leina sat on a wooden bench set a few feet away in the hallway, Mir cradled in her arms. Mir noticed Leina's hair, a gorgeous dark blond. Mir shyly touched her hair, much like the color of her mother's. Leina smiled affectionately at this shy, small child's touch, Mir seemingly unaware she was stroking Leina's hair.

Elladan strode out of his room, wearing a change of clothes and looking more relaxed than before. Elrohir followed suit a few minutes later. Both watched as Mir seemed to be in a trance, and quiet. Mir, sensing someone was there, looked up, relieved as she noticed the twins. Leina stood with her, bringing her to a room a few doors down, with the twins in tow. "Mir, we should have some extra clothes, that would fit you in here," Elrohir said as he opened the door. He went to a trunk in the corner of a spacious room and opened it, shifting through clothes. Leina stepped in the room, and Mir took the opportunity to look around. It was decorated seemingly as a child's room with a wooden rocking horse, colorful books, and a small table in one corner and a small bed in another, with wood floors covered by a plush fabric.

Elrohir pulled a small light blue dress out that looked as if it would fit Mir. He handed it to Leina and stepped in the hallway with Elladan, their voices muted as they closed the door. Leina sat Mir on the bed and helped her undress. Leina quickly tidied Mir up, as she sat there waiting. Mir's hair was split into pigtails and braided. Leina noticed her pointed ears and brushed her hair to better cover them. "The Lords Elladan and Elrohir will bring you to the healing halls so they can better tend to your injuries. You will meet their father there, for he is the best healer on all Middle Earth."

Mir looked amazed, her eyes widening.

"Do not be frightened, sweet one, for he is very kind. He may look stern, but he is very welcoming and warm." She lifted Mir up in the dress and then opened the door. Both Elrohir and Elladan stood waiting outside the door. Both broke into smiles, seeing Mir dressed up.

"Mir, how beautiful you are!" Elladan exclaimed.

Mir gave a shy smile, as she was given to Elladan to hold. _I want to walk by myself. I don't mind people holding me but I'm a big girl._ Leina stroked Mir's hair and gave a bow to them before turning and heading off the opposite way. They walked through hallways, some open to the sweet autumn air, other lead to doors left ajar similar to the room she was in before. They stopped in front of large double dark wood doors, Elrohir opening one and going in, Elladan following behind with Mir trembling slightly in his arms. They entered a hall with several individual doors. Going to the slightly ajar door to the far left, Elrohir gave three raps on the door with his knuckle.

A deep voice said, "Enter."


	5. Butterfly

Elrohir pushed the door open more, with Elladan following behind. Mir was frightened, for the person was even taller than his sons, and broader as well. He had long, raven hair and eyes the same stormy grey color. Mir shunk in Elladan's arms, wishing she could make a quick escape.

Elladan, noticing Mir's discomfort, introduced the figure. "Mir, this is our father, Lord Elrond. He is the ruler of Rivendell, and the best healer Middle Earth has. He was most curious to meet an elf so far from any known dwelling of the Eldar." Elrond inclined his head, lips quirking into a smile. Mir just stared and clung to Elladan as he attempted to set her on the bed. The bed was set against the wall, and looked warm and inviting. Mir longed to sit on there, but didn't want to let go of the only two people she knew that were left.

Elladan eventually gave up on trying to get Mir to sit on her own and sat on the bed himself, Mir in his lap. Elrond came to the bedside, sitting in a wooden chair across from the bed. He reached for her ankle, retracting at Mir tried to back away but was stopped by Elladan's arm around her. Elladan stroked her hair, whispering in response to her reaction, "Remember what we talked about? He is our father, and will help you. He will not hurt you." She then turned to look at Elrond and gave a tiny nod, her eyes wide and frightened.

He unwound the bindings, setting aside the stabilizers. Mir gave a sigh of relief for the heavy bandages made her ankle ache and feel tired. His huge hands dwarfed her tiny ankle as he inspected the bruises around her ankle, the worst a deep ring of dark purple. He focused on that part, slowly pressing his fingers along the bone as she gave a tiny whimper. He brought her other ankle closer to compare the two. After a moment he spoke, "You were right my sons. The deep bruising and pain suggests it is not fully broken, but cracked, and swollen as well." He took a familar looking paste from a bowl, the sweet smell reminding Mir of what she had on her feet earlier. He layered it on the bottom of her feet and wrapped them. Elrond then wrapped her ankle in heavier bandages with a sturdier feel and set it with blocks on either side, the blocks long, and rigid, preventing further movement.

Elrond then sat back in his chair, and asked softly, "Mir, can you tell me what happened to you?"

Mir looked at both Elladan and Elrohir for reassurance, then nodded as they gave her encouraging smiles. She repeated what she had told Elladan and Elrohir, and she couldn't escape the thoughts in her head.

 _What's going to happen now? Am I going to get sent away? I'm scared._

Elrohir moved to sit beside Elladan and Mir and said, "But Ada, look at this." As he spoke he lifted Mir's ears up, exposing the point. Elrond's face grew grave, and he gave his children a severe look before he noticed Mir watching him. "One more thing, Ada, we also found this." Elrohir exposed the white stone, and Mir strained her memory to remember where it came from.

Elrond, noticing the thoughtful look on Mir's face, asked, "Child, do you recognize this?"

Mir nodded, "Yes, but I am not sure from where, I cannot remember. I'm sorry, I tried but it just will not come to me. Please do not send me away." Her voice wavered and tempered off until the last words were spoken with a whisper.

Elrond furrowed his brow, looking affronted. "I would never send you away, child." Mir breathed a sigh of relief, looking very much small and insecure. Elrond rose, only to kneel by Mir a moment later. "Little one, you can stay here if that is what you wish. I only ask you come to me if you remember any family, or are in need of something." With that he rose, laying a large hand on Mir's slender shoulder. Elrond spoke to his sons in a language Mir recognized. She understood Elrond was giving instructions on leaving Mir with Leina.

Mir replied in a small voice, "But I don't want to leave Dan and Hir."

Elrond turned sharply. "You understood that?"

Mir shook her head in reply. "Yes, Mama spoke it sometimes, and taught me. I only understand, I cannot speak it." Elrond gave a sharp glance to both of his sons.

"That was Quenya, young one. It is not spoken very often, not anymore. I will come by later. Rest well."

With that, Elrond left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Elladan rose off the bed with Mir. "Now, young one, we have duties to see to. Leina will attend to you, while we are busy." Mir vehemently shook her head.

"She can't! I only want to be with you!" Tears pooled in her eyes threatening to overflow and drip down her cheeks. _They're leaving me now too?_

Elrohir beckoned for Mir to come to him. She complied and turned her face to his chest, his arms curling around her. "Now, now. We are not leaving. We merely have duties to do. We will meet you after, how about that?"

Mir sat in contemplation for a moment. "Yes, but hurry back." And with an indignant, watery sniff she dried her tears.

Within a span of minutes, Leina knocked on the door, and entered. Elrohir gave her a quick squeeze before Leina took her, and Mir gave a small wave as Leina went out the door with her.

"Mir, how about we go into the garden? Would you like that? Or would you rather stay inside?

 _Garden? Mama had a garden once, with vegetables and fruit. I remember helping her with these prickly plants that kept growing._ "Can we go to the garden please?" Mir asked.

Leina smiled tenderly at her. "Of course, sweet child." She headed down a corridor, passing a large hall, out into the open. Once they emerged outside, Mir gasped in delight.

"It's so beautiful! Look, the flowers have butterflies!" Mir wiggled in Leina's arms until Leina's arms slackened, and lowered herself carefully, with Mir in her lap. The garden was truly a vision. White small butterflies flitted from flower to flower, yellow butterflies occasionally joining. The trees were just beginning to show signs of the leaves turning, but still retained their rich green color. Mir crawled on her hands and knees, avoiding putting her weight on her ankle, but still moving, as children find the most inventive ways to avoid staying still. She turned to look back at Leina, and grinned when Leina gave her a nod of approval.

Mir scrambled as fast as she could to a small stream, burbling with clear water over pebbles and small fish darting through the water. She stuck her hand in the water, delighted as the fish nibbled on her fingers. Suddenly a small whine came from the left, in a clump of bushes. Mir curiously headed in that direction peering into the bushes. There sat a small, soft furred puppy. _It looks like a puppy. But it' bigger than one. And it does look different. Maybe I should go get Leina. Maybe I should just go to it._ Mir made her decision. She sat beside the puppy. "Hi puppy. I'm Mir, are you okay? You are really cute." She stroked the animal, giggling when it licked her hand.

A deeper growling sounded from Mir's right, when Mir was backing out of the bushes with the pup. A broad shouldered, grey canine approached, it's fur on edge and teeth bared. Mir whimpered and screamed for Leina, frantic. The wolf lunged.


	6. And here comes Glorfindel

Hi guys! Sorry it took so long for another chapter! I went though a bit of writer block, plus work and kids! But my wonderful beta proofread this, and here we are! Enjoy.

It was over before Mir realized what happened. She was knocked flat on her back, the breath flying out of her in one whoosh. She laid behind a pair of feet, booted in leather, ending at the knees. Dark grey leggings completed his lower half, while a white tunic started below his upper thighs. She stared in awe at the long, shining golden hair, much like the sun in the middle of summer. He was quite tall, and broad, even for Mir on the ground, a long dagger enclosed in his large, pale hands.

An exclaimed "Mir!" broke her out of the stunned trance. Leina kneeled beside Mir, her eyes scanning over her for injuries. Leina swept her into warm arms, cradling Mir, adjusting her now slightly throbbing ankle to keep from bearing any weight. "Are you injured? What were you doing?!"

Mir whimpered in reply, "There was a little puppy, I was trying to pet it."

Leina looked over Mir's head to the blond elf. "Puppy?" she asked.

Mir listened as the bushes rustled and the little canine came bounding out, tongue hanging out it's mouth. "That one! That's the puppy!" She pointed her little index finger at the now curious animal.

Leina gaped, surprised. "Lovely, that's a wolf pup. The larger was the mother." Said mother now lay unmoving with a slashed throat, right out of Mir's view.

"Where is the mama?" Mir asked, looking side to side and trying to peer over and around Leina, and past the large golden elf, who now crouched over in the bushes. The pup bounded past, effectively capturing Mir's attention. "Oh, he is so cute! Look! Look at him running!" She clapped her hands, unaware of the glances being passed between Leina and the unnamed elf.

Leina tapped on Mir's thigh, grabbing Mir's attention. "Mir, This is Glorfindel. He's the one that saved you from that wolf." Mir's eves were drawn to Glorfindel. He seemed to give off an otherwordly aura, face clear, skin pale and luminous. His eyes were blue like the summer sky, warm and inviting, his hair a cascading mass of shining, honey color.

Glorfindel crouched in front of Mir, smooth and fluid as a feline. He held his large hand out, palm out in a friendly gesture. Mir peeped a look at him, measuring how genuine he was, before reaching and putting her hand on top of his and quickly withdrawing. He smiled, his aura radiant. Mir tried to suppress a smile, but failed. She buried her face in Leina's hair, trying to hide the small grin. Leina then lifted Mir in her arms and stood.

The self named puppy darted around Leina's legs, weaving through. Mir looked down at the wolf, then took a shy peek at the wondrous elf walking beside Leina. She openly stared for a few seconds, then quickly hid her face in her arms, which were currently wrapped around Leina's neck. After a few seconds, she peeked up again. Much to her embarrassment and to Glorfindel's amusement, she caught his eyes and she knew he saw her staring at him. He was just so beautiful, like an angel. Tall too, maybe the tallest she had ever seen.

The three of them entered the buildings, however, there were no footfalls to be heard. Mir pondered on that, turning the thought around in her brain. _No sound when they walk? Silent feet! Just like the monster Papa talked about in his stories! He told me they tricked you with how pretty they were, and you did not hear them coming. He said never stray too far from the hut cause they would take Mother and I. And Papa would never see us again. He put magic around our house so no one could find us._ Mir slyly and slowly glanced at Glorfindel, weighing what her father said.

With a start, she realized just where she had saw that stone before. Lightly tapping Leina on her shoulder, Mir said quietly, "Leina, I remember! I need to talk to Dan and Hir!"

Leina nodded, "Can you let Glorfindel hold you? I must attend to your room."

Mir seriously thought for a moment, then cupped her hands around Leina's ear, "I will, but only 'cause his hair is pretty." She then held her arms out for Glorfindel to grab her. Mir missed the entertained grin exchanged between the two elves over her comment. He set her on his right hip and Mir wound her arms around his neck, her injured ankle supported by the front of his body.

Glorfindel spoke, his voice deep and smooth. "Now, let us go find your rescuers, shall we?" They set off to track the two lords, whirling through open, wide doorways. Glorfindel spun her around, rejoicing in the giggles she produced. Children were precious to the eldar, both human and elflings. Since the stirrings of evil could be felt, more and more couples stopped having children, because they felt they should only have children when their safety could be absolutely guaranteed. So whenever children came to this homely house, it was an enjoyment and uplifting time for all. Even ancient elves such as Glorfindel were reduced to childish antics to coax laughter out of a child.

Glorfindel and Mir made it to the study where Elladan and Elrohir were, along with their father. Glorfindel knocked and Elrond bid them enter. Mir waved shyly to the wins, and gifted a small smile to Elrond before swiftly turning her full attention to Elrohir. "Hir, I 'membered what you told me to! I seen the pretty stone before! Papa showed me one day a long time ago!"

Elrohir nodded, and gestured for her to sit in his lap. Glorfindel set her carefully in Elrohir's lap, constantly mindful of her injury. She winced as her ankle was slightly jostled before she settled comfortably leaning against Elrohir's chest, taking comfort in his warmth. Glorfindel leaned against a window behind Elrond's desk, looking completely like the elven lord he was. She then recapped the memory of her dad telling her the story of the stones.

 _Mir trotted beside her father, flitting off to attempt to catch a butterfly. She ran a little farther than she normally would and halted when she heard her dad yell a command for her to quit. He jerked her arm back harshly. "Mir, what have I told you time and time again about staying away from the treeline to the west? You must!"_

 _Mir stood ramrod straight, staring at the ground ashamed. "Papa, I am sorry, I forget."_

 _Papa signaled for Mir to follow behind him as he kneeled to a spot marked by a small circle. He uncovered the dirt in the space to reveal a glittering translucent stone, milky in color._

 _"Ah, Papa, it is so pretty!"_

 _Her father ruffled her hair and pointed to the stone. "This keeps the elves away. You remember the stories I told you about them? They kept Mama away, and almost took you, too. Mir, my daughter, this must be a secret between you and I. If you tell Mama, she will tell the elves to take you away, and I will never, ever see you again and Papa will be in trouble. You do not want that do you? There are more stones surrounding our house so they can never find their way in. Do not step past the boundaries unless I tell you to. My friend gave these all to me as a gift, because I want to keep you and Mama forever because I love you dearly." Papa gave her a tight hug before covering the stone, and, taking Mir by the hand, back to where they were walking._

Mir finished the memory with a great shuddering sob, for she missed her papa horribly. While she was distracted by all these new faces,

and fun places to explore, she had not even thought about or processed what happened leading up to now. _Papa... Mama… Sister… How could not I not think of them? How bad am I?_

Mir wailed, her heart hurting, a deep ache that felt like an enormous, empty, chasm. She was dimly aware of soft voices, a door closing and an enormous pair of hands lifting her up to settle against a broad chest. A soothing lullaby lifted her spirits and softened the jagged edges of her emotional pain. She felt a warm hand on her forehead and then she slept.


End file.
